Grit Gate
Grit Gate is the home of the Barathrumites. Levels * Grit Gate, Lower Tunnels, Level 1-2 * Grit Gate, Entrance Level, Level 3 ** Grit Gate, Level 3; 1 Level North ** Grit Gate, Barathrum's Study, Level 4 ** Grit Gate, Lower Tunnels (extended). Level 5-19 Walkthrough On the surface Grit Gate appears smiliar to a ruin, such as the Rusted Archway, except the building is conspicuously whole and undamaged. Many chambers are locked with massive security doors. Waydroids patrol all levels of Grit Gate. They will be friendly if you brought the Droid Scrambler given to you by Argyve at the start of A Canticle for Barathrum. The scrambler only needs to be in your inventory to work. The droids will help you fight any hostiles you encounter with their shockrods. Taking the stairs down will bring you to the Upper Tunnels. Keep heading down, on floor three you'll come to the Entrace Level. Exit out north to reach Grit Gate itself. Speak with the communications panel outside the forcefield to start a dialog. If you have completed either What's Eating The Watervine? or are currently on A Canticle for Barathrum, you will have options that will get you in to the foyer and speak with Mafeo. However you must complete Canticle and the follow-up quest More Than a Willing Spirit before you can enter further. Upon completing More Than a Willing Spirit you gain access to the middle section, including the merchant Sparafucile and the stairs down to the Lower Tunnels. You must then complete Decoding the Signal to enter even further. As a zone, Grit Gate itself extends down to level 20, although there is nothing in particular to see once you're past the city. If you want to explore anyway, you can descend past the city through a back door available after completing More Than a Willing Spirit if so inclined, or can find a way around the city through the underground. Notable Characters Several important characters are located in Grit Gate. Quest NPC: * Otho - Emerges upon completing the quest More Than a Willing Spirit. Gives the follow-up quest Decoding the Signal. * Q Girl - Major quest character. Jewelry vendor, but doesn't restock. * Barathrum the Old - Very old bear found living in the basement of the Grit Gate. After you complete Otho's quests, Barathrum will continue the questline with Pax Klanq, I presume?. He goes to sleep in his cot every few turns, but wakes up and returns almost immediately after. Non-Essential NPC: * Mafeo - Can be found near the entrance. He's a merchant and can also identify, repair, and recharge energy cells. * Sparafucile - Technology vendor. * Jacobo - Second technology vendor in the westernmost center room. * Shem -1 - Odd chromeling, doesnt talk much. * Rodanis Y - Giant robot guarding the entrance near Mafeo. * Euclid - Talking plant living in the basement with Barathrum the Old. * Dardi - Named NPC in the eastern rooms. Does not talk yet. * Aloysius - Named NPC in the northern storage room * Ereshkigal - AI Mainframe of the Grit Gate * Hortensa - New NPC added during grit gate overhaul * Iseppa - Same as above * Neek - Ditto Tips * You can come visit the Grit Gate as early as you wish, and the residents of Grit Gate wonn't mind you breaking in as long as you do not steal anything. They will even teach you the core tinkering skills trough water ritual. * On the way down to the town, let the waydroids clear out groups of enemies for you. They're really strong. * Be careful when you first step into the Lower Depths (after you get inside Grit Gate). The creatures there aren't unusually hard, but there are often 10 or more of them within sight of the stairs. * There's a Hyperbiotic Bed in the "medbay" room. It can be used to regrow Dismembered limbs. Threats Surface and Underground: *Giant Centipede *Novice of the Sightless Way *Hide-Sheathed Hermit *Waydroid Upper Tunnels, Entrance Level *Eyeless Crab *Spark Tick *Albino Ape *Segmented Mirthworm *Slugsnout *Giant Amoeba *Bear Category:Towns Category:Locations Category:Dungeons